A flat-belt-like supporting and drive means with tensile carriers of synthetic fibers is known from the specification WO 2004/035913 A1, wherein provided as tensile carriers are at least two unstranded strands which comprise stranded synthetic fiber threads and are designed for accepting force in a longitudinal direction. The strands are arranged at a spacing from one another along the longitudinal direction of the supporting and drive means and are embedded in a common sheathing. At least one of the strands has an electrically conductive indicator thread which is stranded together with the synthetic fiber threads of the strand, wherein the indicator thread is arranged outside the center of the thread bundle. The indicator thread has a ductile yield limit lower than the ductile yield limit of the individual synthetic fiber threads of the strands. Electrical contact can be made with the indicator thread so to enable electrical monitoring of its integrity.
A synthetic fiber cable for drive by a drive pulley has become known from the specification EP 1 061 172 A2. The synthetic fiber cable is constructed as a double cable from two cables which are stranded in opposite rotational directions and which are fixed to one another—secure against twisting and in their parallel, spaced-apart position—by a common cable sheathing. The cable sheathing constructed in accordance with the invention integrally over both cables acts as a torque bridge which under longitudinal loading of the double cable mutually cancels torques, which arise due to the cable construction and are oppositely oriented, of the cables and thus creates over the overall cross-section of the double cable a torque compensation between the total of all right-hand and left-hand strand components. The double cable behaves in a rotation-free manner during running over a cable pulley.